The present invention relates to the field of optical fibers and more particularly to organizers therefor.
Optical fiber cables are commonly bundled for convenient routing over distance. As is known in the art, the ends of the cables are separated from each other and terminated by respective fiber optic connectors. There can be numerous cables forming a single bundle. Accordingly, it is not uncommon for the end lengths of the optical fiber cables to become entangled and snarled during manufacturing, shipping and handling, whereby the customer must untangle them to install the cable array to other optical fiber cables or devices.
Fiber optic connectors are well known, as are dust covers which are removably affixable to coupling ends of the fiber optic connectors for protection of the otherwise exposed optical fiber end. The fiber optic connectors are easily removed from the dust cover for coupling to a complementary fiber optic connector or other device. Mechanisms for removably securing dust covers to fiber optic connectors are known. Also known are devices for organizing fiber optic connectors to prevent entanglement. Certain known organizers are disclosed in U.S. Patent Publication 2010/0310226. It is desirable to provide an improved connector organizing device that can be used to avoid entanglement of the fiber optic cables and the connectors during the manufacturing process, packaging, shipment and installation, while also protecting the fiber optic connectors.